


Music Meme Inspired OneShots - MadKnight Edition 1

by ReaderFreak5000



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFreak5000/pseuds/ReaderFreak5000
Summary: I was inspired to try doing the Music Meme thing, the link to the story that inspired me is inside. I had been reading a lot of MadKnight fanfiction so I thought I would attempt to write with them in mind.Inspired by this story:https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075935
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp/Ilosovic Stayne
Kudos: 7





	Music Meme Inspired OneShots - MadKnight Edition 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this meme:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or whatever you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! (I kind of ignored this. See notes at the end.)  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Smile - Avril Lavigne**

I knew he was a Crazy man. He never hid that. He was proud to be the way he was. He smiled at me one day. He stole my heart without a care. He's the reason I smile at all.

He was always so dark and brooding. He rarely smiled. He said hello with a grin. He's stole my heart that day. He's why I smile.

**Butterflies - Gabbie Hanna**

I hoped you'd prove me wrong. That I would wake up and all that had been a lie. The angry words. The hurt. US being no more. Unfortunately, _I_ was wrong.

I wish you never came around. The day I kissed your smile, I knew this was gonna hurt. But I stuck around, no matter the knowledge. Maybe I like to hurt sometimes?

**Forever and Always - Parachute**

Sitting at the table, waiting for you. Tea time. You're never late for that. _Where could he be?_ I think. Then a page from the palace comes rushing into the meadow where I wait for you. 

"There's been an accident!" he cries. I can feel the blood leave my face. I jump up and start running yo the palace. As soon as I get there Mallyumkin leads me to your room. I see you lying there, paler than usual. I kneel by your bedside, holding your hand as the tears start to fall. You look at me and try to smile.

"H-hey Tarrant." I say quietly.You look at me with your green eyes that have dulled alarmingly to a pale green with grayish tinges. 

"Ilo-" you start to say but suddenly start coughing, bringing up blood. A nurse rushes over and helps you sit up. I watch horrified, knowing there was nothing I could do. I see the White Queen come in. I turn to her imploringly, quietly begging that this isn't happening. She shakes her head sadly, letting me know that there was nothing that could be done. I turned back to you.

"Tarrant, I-I can't lose you." I sob slightly. "I love you."

He looks at me, the light slowly leaving his eyes. "Please just remember, even when I'm not here, I'll always love you. Forever...and... always." he says softly, then he slowly stops breathing.

**I See Fire - Peter Hollens Cover**

There were flames everywhere. I quickly grabbed the the reins of the Queen's horse, leading her to safety, losing my hat in the process. I could hear the screams of everybody that had attended the party. The party that the _Bludy Behg Head_ had interrupted, while her Jabberwocky flew overhead. I don't know where my family was but I knew I had to get Her Majesty out of there!

I went back later but there was no trace of them. _My family was gone!_ The flames had left nothing but the smoldering embers of all but the windmill I called home. I found my hat, lying on the ground. It was only slightly singed around the edges. I put it on my head, feeling the majority of my sanity slide away into the depths of my insanity.

Ilosivic tried to find the Tarrant during the attack but all he found was his hat. He picked it up quickly, lest it get trampled in the mayhem. He also tried to find the Hightopps, because he knew that Tarrant still loved his family, even if they weren't talking at the moment. He could never find them, never knowing what Iracebeth had ordered.

After everything had burned, and most of the Red Army was gone, Ilosivic placed the hat on the ground. He knew that Tarrant would never forgive him for what had happened, Not that he could forgive himself. So he did what he could, by placing the hat where it could be found, and returned to Tarrant. He saw a small fire out of the corner of his eye. It was near the windmill. He ruthlessly put it out, thoroughly enraged over everything that had happened. He got on his horse and left the clearing, going back to the Red Queen. He had no choice left to him now.

**Heartaches by the Number - Guy Mitchell**

Heartache #1: he left me. I told him I loved him, that I needed him. He still left.

Heartache #2: He came to Tea. He was looking for Alice. I couldn't bear him being so close but so far out of reach. He didn't stay long.

Heartache #3: I hoped that when I saw him next, he would be the same as he was before. Unfortunately, it was on a battlefield. I still fight for his love. I love I can never win.

**Please Don't Leave Me - Pink**

"Ilosivic! Wait please!" I called out desperately. He kept walking, his pack hung over his shoulder haphazardly. "I didn't mean what I said!" I sobbed. He walked faster, anger and hurt evident on his face. I ran, trying to keep up with his pace. "I'm sorry! Please, _please! DON"T LEAVE ME!"_

**I'm Still Here - John Rzeznik**

I am still waiting for his return. I can feel myself slowly descend into madness, but I still wait. Only he understood me. He _got_ me. I didn't have to change anything about myself. He left to go to the Red Queen's court. He hasn't returned. I'm still here, waiting.

**Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park**

Memories converge on me. I had been going through my closet, looking for some spare ribbons I had in there, when I come across the eye-patch. I thought I had gotten rid of it after _he_ left. The memories of all the good times we had, the picnics and the sleepovers at my windmill house. I never wanted think of them again. My habit of saving everything I make, seems to be a hard habit to break. I look at it for a while longer before I throw it into the rubbish bin. Today I shall try to break this habit.

**Escape - Enrique Igleasias**

"Tarrant."

"ilosovic."

We stared at each other. I had convinced the White Queen to spare him, saying how he had stopped the guards from hurting Belle or her pups While they were imprisoned. How he didn't hurt Mally when he took her down to the dungeon, nor the Tweedles either. He had treated us as well as he could. She had thought about it for a long time. Mally, Belle, and the Tweedles told her the same. I asked her to spare him. She had agreed on the condition that I watch him until his loyalties could be determined. I agreed wholeheartedly. We stood now, facing each other.

"Why did you ask her to spare me? How do you know I won't run away?" he said snidely. I looked at him.

"You can run and you can hide, but you can't escape me, my love." I said with a smile.

**I Want To Hold Your Hand - Across the Universe Soundtrack**

We talked and talked and talked until we found ourselves leaning against each other. I looked at him. How his illustrious, black hair seemed to shine in the waning light, how his eye-patch, now made of black leather in the shape of a spade, seemed to absorb the light into its dark depths. I looked down to where our hands were laying, side by side. He caught me looking down.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I want to hold your hand." I replied hesitantly. He looked down at our hands.

"Then why don't you?" he questions while flipping his hand over so the palm his facing up. I smile widely, nearly as wide as Chessur. I carefully slide my hand along his and grip it softly. We stay like that for the rest of the night, talking of things from before the split and things that happened after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest here. For "Forever and Always" I listened to the song on repeat because I wanted to finish it. I had to. Otherwise it would've been stopped in the middle of it as well as mid sentence.  
> Here is a link to the color I meant in that song: https://www.beautycolorcode.com/aaffac
> 
> I also listened to "I See Fire" on repeat for the same reason.


End file.
